


Iron and Blood

by cebw12



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cebw12/pseuds/cebw12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: yarrow, Sarah and Cosima?</p>
<p>Yarrow- cure for a broken heart</p>
<p>Part of the flower prompt series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron and Blood

_Don’t think about what her lips taste like. Don’t._ Sarah doesn’t know what’s stronger, the taste of iron, or the rough familiarity. Too familiar, even though Cosima is cracked and broken in different places.

And she doesn’t know why she’s here. It’s because Cosima says, “Please, don’t leave yet,” because she is filling something in Cosima that she imagines makes her feel less empty, and she can taste her hunger every time.

It’s because there’s something _she_  can’t let go of, that smells like smoke and feels like the girl at the bar. If she closes her eyes, and blocks out the sound of computers humming, she can remember where she was, and the girl, and how she touched her. And then she catches fire, a slow burning, and her breath comes out tangled and raw, and she knows she’s hurting, but she can’t stop it.

Cosima’s blind without her glasses, Sarah realizes. That probably makes this easier. She laughs for the first time in ages, and Sarah follows the wrinkled edges of her eyeliner and she feels sick. Everything she’s done, every word she’s said (however silently) is a lie, because Cosima isn’t a stranger, not a whim. She knows her, she knows exactly how their hands will fit together, she knows the curve of her back and how her her fingers trace, grip, hold on.

Hold on.


End file.
